Sekoting's School
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Saatnya putera semata wayang keluarga Jaeger memahami pentingnya agama dalam hidupnya /"Perkenalkan, namaku ustadz Rifa'i," /Sekoting fic /AU /RnR?


**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Title: Sekoting's School**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

..

_Nothing means to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

"Sudah sampai, nak,"

Seorang remaja lelaki limabelas tahunan di bangku belakang menyahut dengan deheman berat dan mata tetap terfokus pada PSP yang sedang dimainkannya. Terukir lengkungan ke bawah pada bibir si bocah, sangat terlihat dongkol─aksi protes kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah serius ingin memasukkanku ke sekolah ini?"

"Iya, kenapa bertanya? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?" tanya sang ayah─Grisha Jaeger─sembari mengelap kacamatanya dengan tisu.

"Bu..."

Sang anak berharap sebuah dukungan dari ibunda tercinta yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan mata sayu.

"Eren, keputusan ayah dan ibu sudah bulat untuk memasukkanmu ke sekolah ini. Lagipula semalam kita sudah membicarakan ini baik-baik, 'kan? Kau juga sudah setuju,"

"Tapi apa-apaan sekolah seperti ini? _Sekoting's School?_ Sok _english_ amat, tempatnya udik beginian," dengus Eren, menatap bangunan sekolah yang asri dan sederhana itu seolah memandang benda yang menjijikkan. "Sangat tidak cocok dengan seleraku,"

"Kalau tidak begitu, perilakumu tidak akan berubah, Eren," timpal Grisha, menarik kunci dari starter mobil.

"Perilakuku yang mana?"

"─yang mana?" ulang lelaki berkacamata tersebut, menoleh ke arah anak semata wayangnya dengan alis bertaut. "Sifatmu yang _playboy_ mengesalkan itu, Eren. Memangnya sudah berapa banyak anak rekan ayah kau permainkan? Terakhir, kau mempermainkan putri tunggal keluarga Leonhardt. Terima kasih banyak untuk nona Annie yang sudah memberimu pelajaran gratis ilmu bela diri dan membuatmu menginap di rumah sakit seminggu. Belum lagi─"

"Baik, baik. Sekarang apa?" potong Eren, malas mendengar daftar dosa-dosa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir dari mulut sang senior Jaeger itu.

"─biarkan ayahmu ini menyelesaikan ucapannya, nak." nasihat ibunya lembut. Eren memalingkan muka─acuh tak acuh. Peduli amat sama khotbah ayahnya.

"Ayo, turun,"

Eren keluar dengan muka kusut dan membanting pintunya sekeras mungkin─membuat pendengaran kedua orangtuanya agak terganggu.

"EREN!"

...

_Persetan semua._

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"_Assalamu'alaikum,_"

"_Wa'alaikumsalam_. Oh, tuan dan nyonya Jaeger, selamat datang," sapa seorang pria _blonde_ tampan berkopiah ramah.

"Eren, ucapkan salam,"

"Malas," Eren berpangku tangan─merajuk berat─masih tidak terima dengan keputusan bulat orangtuanya.

"Nak..."

"Ah, ibu, kenapa harus repot-repot, sih? Cuma ngucapin salam saja, kok,"

Irvin menimpali. "Anak muda, jangan pernah sekali-kali berkata _'ah'_ pada ibumu sendiri. Ingat itu baik-baik, ya, nak," ujarnya berwibawa dengan suara yang menyejukkan hati─sayang, si bocah kencur sama sekali tidak tersentuh hatinya.

"Eren..."

"Samekum!" Eren mengucapkan salam dengan pelafalan yang tidak tepat─intinya tidak ikhlas─dan sontak mendapat cubitan keras dari sang ayah di pinggang.

"Ih, ayah, apa-apaan, sih?!" Grisha membesarkan bola matanya ke arah Eren─memberi kode merah pada anaknya.

"Sudah, sudah. Saya bisa memaklumi, kok. Ayo, nak, tuan, nyonya, silahkan masuk,"

Irvin mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang kantor yang apik dan bersih. Beberapa ayat pendek Al-Qur'an menghiasi pigura yang terpampang di dinding. Sepasang pajangan kata Allah dan Muhammad digantung rapi di salah satu sisi tembok.

"Ackerman, tolong buatkan minum untuk ketiga tamu ini,"

"Baik," sebuah suara pelan menjawab dari bagian dalam sisi lain kantor tersebut.

"Hmm, jadi bagaimana, Kyai? Bisakah anak saya bersekolah di sini?" Grisha membuka topik pembicaraan sambil mengusap-usap kedua belah tangannya.

"_Alhamdulillah_, tuan Jaeger. Yang penting persyaratan dapat dipenuhi dengan baik sehingga anak anda bisa bersekolah di sini." ujar Irvin, tersenyum ramah kepada Eren─yang hanya dibalas dengan rengutan jutek.

"Maaf, permisi, Kyai, ini minumannya."

Suara pelan nan dingin menarik perhatian Eren. Sekejap, nalurinya sebagai remaja lelaki normal bereaksi, melihat seorang gadis berjilbab merah dan berwajah datar namun menghanyutkan menghidangkan secangkir teh di hadapannya. Sedetik, pandangan mereka bertemu─

─_iris oniks dan iris emerald itu bertemu._

Sedetik, dua detik─tanpa sadar sepuluh detik berlalu begitu saja.

"─EHEM!"

Kedua insan muda itu sama-sama terlonjak kaget, si gadis buru-buru meletakkan sisa cangkir ke meja dan segera pamit undur diri. Terbesit perasaan kecewa di dalam hati Eren. Sementara kedua orangtuanya sibuk mengobrol dengan pemimpin sekolah tersebut, pikiran Eren sendiri jalan-jalan entah ke mana.

_Ah, cantiknya._

"─murid-murid di sini dilatih untuk disiplin─"

_Murid sini, ya?_

"─mereka biasa dipanggil _santri _dan _santriwati_─"

_Mencuri hatiku._

"─mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan _akhi_ untuk laki-laki dan _ukhti _untuk perempuan─"

_Bisa ketemu lagi, tidak, ya?_

"─tempat untuk _santri_ dan _santriwati_ dipisah─"

_Hah?_

"Oh, begitu, baguslah," sahut Grisha manggut-manggut.

"Umm, maaf, sepertinya tadi saya salah dengar," Eren berkata dengan nada meminta kejelasan yang signifikan dari perkataan sang Kyai.

"Saya bilang, tempat _santri_ dan _santriwati_ dipisah," ulang Irvin tegas.

_Apa─_

Eren melongo, bolak-balik menatap kedua orangtuanya dan Irvin silih berganti, dengan tatapan tidak percaya─_shock_.

─_apa-apaan?!_

"**COBA ULANGI SEKALI LAGI! AKU GAK DENGAR JELAS!**" gebrakan meja membuat Carla─sang ibu─sangat terkejut dan berupaya menahan anak lelaki kesayangannya itu agar tidak menyerbu Irvin telak.

"Maafkan anakku, Kyai," Grisha menunduk malu dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram kepala Eren, memaksanya turut tunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti, kok," balas Irvin sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sesaat tadi ia sendiri sempat terkaget-kaget melihat respon abnormal Eren─anak ini mengerikan.

"Nah, nak Eren, inilah guru yang akan membimbingmu selama kau tinggal di sini,"

Tirai dari sebuah pintu tersibak. Seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil menampakkan diri dengan tangan menggendong kemasan jumbo permen jeli. Mata Eren terbelalak. Guru macam apa ini? Tipe _lolicon_?

"_Ustadz_, inilah anak didikmu yang berstatus murid baru. Ajarilah dia dengan baik," Kyai Irvin menepuk pelan pundak si _Ustadz_.

"Perkenalkan, namaku _Ustadz_ Rifa'i, senang bertemu denganmu, anak muda," konteks ucapannya memang berkata begitu, namun ekspresi wajahnya sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Bhuh─"

"Ada yang lucu?"

Eren tergeragap menutup mulutnya yang gatal ingin tertawa. Sorot mata sang _Ustadz_ yang tajam membuatnya tak enak hati, apalagi teguran barusan ditekankan dengan nada keras.

"Angkatlah barang-barangmu, nak. Biarkan pak guru mengantarmu ke asrama para _santri_," suruh Irvin.

"Baik, Kyai,"

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Kenapa anda hanya berdiri di situ?"

Ustadz Rifa'i menoleh dengan alis naik tidak sampai satu mili, mendengar ucapan 'calon' muridnya itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Bisakah anda mengangkat barang-barangku ini ke asrama?"

Oke, ini kedengarannya sangat tidak rasional di telinga Rifa'i. Memangnya dia seorang _bell boy_? Pemuda satu ini seenaknya main suruh.

"Tidak. Angkat saja sendiri. Tasmu itu paling isinya hanya pakaian dalam, sikat gigi, dan handuk. Apa susahnya?" terselip nada sarkatis terselubung dalam kalimat lelaki beriris gelap tersebut.

"Anda ini kenapa, sih? Saya, 'kan, sudah membayar di sini?! Masa mengangkat barang saya saja tidak mau?" timpal Eren, sedikit menghardik─maklum, sudah terbiasa dengan pelayanan kelas atas di lingkungannya dulu.

"Orangtuamu," sahut Rifa'i kalem. "Orangtuamu yang membayar, nak. Bukan kau. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berminat mengurusi hal seperti ini. saatnya kau belajar mandiri,"

"Cih, sok alim,"

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada."

"Selesai meletakkan barangmu, segera menuju kelas. Mengerti?"

Eren mengangguk malas. "Yaaa, pak _Ustadz_," begitu Rifa'i berbalik pergi, Eren mencibir panjang ke arahnya. Masa bodoh dengan sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak suka belajar.

Eren menenteng beberapa tasnya dengan berat. Salahnya juga, sih. Membawa banyak gadget canggih yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan edukatif dengan pembelajaran. Sesampainya di koridor asrama, Eren terpana. Iris _emerald_-nya menyipit heran membaca selebaran dan poster yang tertempel di seluruh sisi dinding. Dibacanya satu-persatu dengan mulut menahan tawa. Zaman begini masih pasang slogan di poster? _Kamseupay_, deh. Eren berkacak pinggang, berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang paling keren seantero asrama ini─secara, dia, 'kan, anak gaul.

Dalam setiap langkah menuju pintu kamarnya, Eren berkali-kali _sweatdrop_ membaca slogan-slogan berbau religius tersebut. Mulai dari yang _mainstream_ seperti, _'Kebersihan sebagian dari iman'_ sampai yang ekstrim berbunyi, _'Bersih atau_ **MATI**'.

"Halo, penghuni baru, ya?"

Eren menoleh kaget saat dirasakan sebuah tangan dingin menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Eh, ya, umm─_maybe?_"

"Namaku Armin Arlelt." Anak lelaki berambut pirang di depannya mengulurkan tangan. "Namamu?"

Eren canggung membalas jabat tangan anak tersebut. "Eh... Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Salam kenal," Armin tersenyum tulus. "Perlu bantuan? Dari tadi kulihat kau mondar-mandir di sekitar sini,"

"Umm, iya,"

"Coba kulihat kunci kamarmu," Armin mengambil sebuah kunci di genggaman Eren dan membaca nomor yang tertera pada gantungannya. "Kau sekamar denganku rupanya."

"EH? B-BENARKAH?" Eren melotot tidak percaya. Armin mengangguk pasti.

"Mari, kuantar kau ke kamar,"

Eren mengikuti langkah bocah berambut _bob style_ itu dengan canggung.

"Arlelt,"

"Kau bisa panggil aku Armin, kalau mau." sahut anak itu, tanpa menoleh.

"Armin," Eren menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Apa benar di sini murid laki-laki dan murid perempuan dipisah?"

Armin berhenti di dekat salah satu bingkai jendela dan menunjuk jauh ke depan.

Mata Eren membesar sempurna. Sebuah tembok tinggi membatasi asrama tempatnya berada sekarang. "Di seberang tembok ini, terdapat asrama para _santriwati_," Armin menjelaskan dengan lirih.

"Ada yang kau sukai di sana?" tanya Eren bersimpati.

Armin mengangguk malu. "Kami hanya bisa bertemu jika ada hari-hari besar keagamaan, ekstrakurikuler, atau festival mengisi acara sekolah."

"Apa-apaan, sih, sekolah ini membatasi pergaulan anak muridnya?!" seru Eren kesal.

"Menurutku, itu bagus, kok. Jadi kita tidak terpengaruh untuk mengikuti budaya pacaran." Armin memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Eren masuk.

"Kau... kenapa setuju saja?"

"Karena..." Armin tersenyum lembut. "─aku ingin memperdalam ilmuku dan menyempurnakan agamaku terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapatkan jodoh,"

Eren jadi malu mendengar penjelasan Armin. Ia sendiri bahkan untuk sekedar membaca sebuah paragraf buku pelajarannya saja masih malas.

"Oh, ya, nanti kita belajar dengan bu _Ustadzah_ Hanji, cepat masuk, ya. _Ustadzah_ Hanji tidak suka jam karet,"

Telinga Eren tegak seketika. "Hanji? Hanji... Zoe?" Armin mengangguk.

Mampus.

Hanji Zoe itu tetangga sebelah rumah Eren yang solehah, namun agak nyentrik. Ayah dan ibunya senang bercengkerama dengan wanita dewasa berkacamata petak tersebut, tapi tidak dengan Eren.

Sekarang orang itu malah menjadi gurunya.

_Nah, jadi kualat, 'kan, kau?_

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"_Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh,_" sapa Hanji ceria.

Semua _santri_ menjawab serentak, terkecuali Eren yang masih sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Jaeger, bisa simpan _handphone_-mu dulu, nak?"

"Tidak bisa, bu," sahut Eren cuek beibeh.

"Apa sebabnya?"

"Saya harus meng-_update_ status _twitter_ saya dulu. Ibu tahu, 'kan, _twitter_?" ujar Eren bernada angkuh.

"Tentu saja saya tahu~" Hanji mengedip cantik ke arah Eren, membuat si rambut cokelat merinding. "Tapi saya bantu menyimpankan handphone-mu dulu, ya, Eren~" Hanji merebut handphone Eren dengan cepat.

"Aaaah... Itu tidak adil, bu!" rajuk Eren manja. "Akan kuadukan masalah ini pada ayah!"

"Ckckck, tuan Jaeger pasti pusing dengan kelakuanmu ini," Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Sementara yang ditegur menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut.

"Baiklah, anak-anak," Hanji menepukkan tangannya─kode diam untuk seluruh murid. "Segera pergi ke mesjid, kita ujian praktik sholat berjama'ah hari ini," semua bersorak senang─_hampir_. Eren malah mengkeret bak kerupuk di kursinya.

Selagi hampir seisi kelas berjalan menuju mesjid, Eren memilih bersembunyi di toilet secepat mungkin.

"Apa, sih, maksudnya?! Pakai ada praktik sholat segala, sholat sekali saja aku tidak pernah," gerutu Eren di dalam bilik toilet.

"Jaeger? Kaukah itu?" ups, ternyata suara Eren terlampau keras sampai kebetulan terdengar oleh seorang lelaki bersuara _bass_─terdengar familiar di telinga Eren.

"Jaeger?" ulang suara itu lagi.

**CKLEK**

"Iya, _Ustadz_, ada apa?" tanya Eren dari balik pintu bilik dengan muka tidak bersalah.

"Apanya yang, _'ada apa'_?! _Ustadzah_ Hanji mencari-carimu sedari tadi lantaran kau tidak muncul-muncul juga di mesjid saat diabsen!" Rifa'i berkacak pinggang, terlihat berusaha menahan kejengkelan terhadap si _newbie _satu ini.

"Saya malas, pak," sahut Eren lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena..." Eren menunduk. "─saya tidak pernah sholat dan tidak tahu caranya sholat,"

"Orangtua kamu?"

"─sering menyuruh saya sholat, tapi saya malas," Eren mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan malu sangat, apalagi di depan seorang _ustadz_.

Rifa'i menghela nafas, dan menepuk kepala Eren pelan. "Mau saya ajari?"

Eren tertegun, namun kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Mau, deh, pak,"

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Eren, apa kau tahu, syarat kelulusan tingkat?" tanya Rifa'i sambil memilih kain sarung untuk dipakai Eren.

"Tidak, _ustadz_. Apa itu?"

"Kau harus ikut serta dalam ujian praktik dan mengisi festival sekolah,"

"Misalnya?"

"Membaca Al-Qur'an,"

**JDUAR**

Petir imajiner menghantam kepala Eren telak. Ironis sekali, sama dengan nasib pahala sholat wajibnya.

"Nah, Jaeger, bacalah niat terlebih dahulu."

"Err, niat seperti apa?" Eren berdiri kaku di atas sajadah, tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Niat sholat tentunya," jelas Rifa'i singkat.

Eren bergeming.

"Oh, iya," Rifa'i _facepalm_. "Kau, 'kan, baru belajar, ya,"

Rifa'i berjalan menuju rak buku terdekat. Iris _oniks_-nya menjelajah seluruh bagian rak hingga tiba di suatu titik yang ia cari─buku tuntunan sholat.

"Ini, aku akan menjelaskan dan harus kau perhatikan baik-baik, mengerti?"

Eren mengangguk patuh dan mulai membolak-balik lembaran buku tersebut.

"Saya mau coba niat sholat subuh, pak,"

Rifa'i mengkode Eren dengan ujung dagunya.

"_Ushalli fardhas shubhi rak'ataini mustaqbilal qiblati adaa-an ma'muuman__lillahi ta'aalaa,_"

"Ya, begitu, lanjutkan,"

Sambil memperhatikan instruksi Rifa'i, dengan lancar Eren melakukan latihan sholat satu _raka'at_-nya.

"Eren, bukan begitu posisi duduk _tasyahud akhir_,"

Rifa'i memperbaiki posisi Eren, memasukkan telapak kaki kiri bocah itu ke bawah kaki kanan, sehingga panggulnya menyentuh lantai. Tangan Rifa'i menangkup tangan Eren, meletakkannya di paha Eren dalam posisi jari telunjuk menunjuk depan.

"Gerakkan telunjukmu saat membaca _shalawat nabi_,"

Eren mengikuti perkataan Rifa'i dengan patuh sampai tata tertib sholat yang terakhir.

"_Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh, Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_."

"Bagus, kau cepat menangkap apa yang kuajarkan,"

Eren mengangguk senang. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang polos.

"Jaeger," sang _ustadz_ berambut hitam itu menepuk pelan bahu Eren dengan pelan. "Wakili asrama _santri_ di festival sekolah, ya?"

Eits, wajah Eren langsung datar macam papan talenan.

"_U-ustadz_, saya tidak mampu..." kilahnya dengan suara bergetar. Rifa'i menyeringai tipis. "Aku tahu, kau belum bisa membaca Al-Qur'an dengan lancar. Karena itu, belajarlah denganku dan teman-teman lain di mesjid, sehabis maghrib. Mengerti, nak?" Eren menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berupaya menolak tawaran tersebut─sayang, Rifa'i tidak mau melihat apalagi menerima gelengan kepala semacam itu.

─Saat latihan mengaji─

"Jaeger, itu tandanya panjang dua alif,"

"M-maaf, pak,"

"Jangan berhenti pada kalimat itu, Jaeger. Nanti makna kalimatnya menjadi kacau,"

"M-maaf, pak,"

"Jaeger, bukankah di situ ada tanda mati di akhir kalimat?"

"M-maaf, pak,"

"Jaeger, bacaannya hanya seperti huruf _'sa'_ biasa, bukan _'sya'_. Lalu bacaan huruf yang ini adalah _'qa'_ bukan _'ka'_,"

"M-maaf, pak,"

"Jaeger," Rifa'i menghela napas panjang dan diam-diam _facepalm_ melihat anak didiknya ini. "Jangan terfokus pada Ackerman di bagian _santriwati_ sana sampai lehermu berpaling 180 derajat seperti itu, kau tahu,"

"M-maaf, pak," masih dengan respon yang sama sang Jaeger muda menjawab. Sepertinya memang tidak ada respon yang lain.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau suatu keberuntungan besar jika ia kebetulan bertemu dengan gadis idamannya di sini. Untung saja ia membatalkan niatnya untuk bolos mengaji─ehem, terima kasih pada Armin yang mati-matian menghujaninya dengan bujukan─dan pasti ini takdir tuhan.

"JAEGER!"

"Y-YA, BU, EH, MAS, EH, PAK! MAAFKAN SAYA!"

"Lagi-lagi matamu tertuju pada Ackerman. Ingat, ya, anak muda, membaca Al-Qur'an itu salah satu aspek terpenting untuk bisa lulus dari sekolah ini. kalau tidak bisa mengaji, kau tidak bisa dinyatakan lulus, dan Ackerman..." Rifa'i melirik _santriwati _berjilbab merah yang sedang asyik ber-_asma'ul husna_ di sisi lain mesjid. "─nak, kau harus memperdalam ilmu agama jika kau mencintai _akhwat_ seperti Ackerman. Berupayalah bahwa kau pantas bersanding dengannya,"

"Begitukah, pak?" Eren menatap polos guru di hadapannya ini. Rifa'i memberi sorot tajam meyakinkan.

"YOSH! Aku pasti bisa! TATAKAE!"

Semua yang ada di mesjid itu tertuju pada satu orang─Eren─tidak terkecuali sang gadis berjilbab merah pemilik iris _oniks_ di pojokan.

Rifa'i hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis─lelah.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

─Satu setengah tahun kemudian─

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Armin pelan, khawatir akan kondisi Eren yang mukanya kadang berubah pucat, kadang memerah tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Eren meneguk air mineralnya dan tandas dalam tiga tegukan. "A-a-aku tidak apa-apa, Armin. Percayalah,"

"Bukannya sebentar lagi giliran anak ini?" seorang _ikhwan_ berkepala plontos─diketahui Eren bernama Connie Spring... apa?─ikut mengkhawatirkan Eren.

"Kau yakin sehat-sehat saja?" Eren mengangguk lemah, memperhatikan keadaan di atas panggung─gadis berwajah _stoic_ itu sedang mengaji _tartil_ dengan merdunya.

"Jangan dipaksakan, atau mau dibatalkan saja? Akan kuberitahu _ustadz_ Rifa'i," tawar seorang anak lelaki berkopiah dengan bintik di wajah─Marco Bodt.

"JANGAN!" tangan si pemilik tinggi 170cm ini mencengkeram keras bahu Marco. "Jangan beritahu apapun pada _ustadz_ Rifa'i," pintanya memelas.

"Berikutnya!" terdengar suara pembawa acara dari atas panggung. "Giliran para santri yang akan dimulai dari Eren Jaeger!"

"E-eren..." Armin benar-benar cemas dengan teman sekamarnya ini. Bagaimana kalau saking _nervous_-nya Eren tiba-tiba tergeletak tak berdaya di panggung?

"Do'akan aku, kawan," Eren melambai ke arah teman-teman seperjuangannya─duh, lagak lambaiannya sudah seperti mau naik kapal pesiar saja (baca: opera sabun). Dasar.

"Berjuanglah, bocaaah!" teriak seorang remaja lelaki bernama Jean di belakang Connie.

"Wah, tumben?"

"Aku hanya bersimpati padanya. Itu saja, paham?"

Sebenarnya Connie masih ingin bertanya lagi. Namun, sebuah salam menyurutkan niatnya. "_Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh_,"

Terdengar gema jawaban dari para penonton.

Eren membuka helaian Al-Qur'annya pelan, menggumamkan _basmalah_, kemudian mengambil nafas sejenak,

"_A'udzubillahiminasysyaitanirrajim..._" mengambil napas lagi. "_Bismillahirrahmanirrahim..._"

Selang sepuluh menit Eren mengaji, dan semua murid baik yang _santri_ dan _santriwati_, maupun _ustadz_ dan _ustadzah_ sampai Kyai Irvin sempat terpana mendengar keelokan suara dan pelafalan Eren yang sempurna─inikah bocah berandal manja yang beberapa waktu lalu berada di kantornya?

"_Subhanallah_," gumam sang gadis berjilbab merah tanpa sadar.

Eren tetap melanjutkan bacaan Al-Qur'annya dengan fasih hingga akhir. "_Shadaqallahul'adzim..._" si _ikhwan_ beriris _emerald_ menutup Al-Qur'an lega dan mendongakkan pandangannya ke arah hadirin.

"...?"

"─eh, umm... Terima kasih kita ucapkan kepada Eren Jaeger..."

"..."

"─dan selanjutnya, dilanjutkan oleh Jean Kirschtein,"

"_Astaghfirullah_, giliranku, lupa!" yang disebutkan namanya segera mengencangkan sarung dan naik ke atas panggung. Saat berpapasan dengan Eren di tangga, tangan si pemuda Kirschtein menepuk bahunya. "Kerja bagus, kawan," dan Eren tersenyum tulus membalasnya.

Tanpa Eren sadari sepasang mata yang teduh dan seukir senyum bangga tengah ditujukan padanya dari tengah kerumunan hadirin yang hiruk-pikuk.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"S-saya lulus, pak?"

Eren memelototi selembar kertas bertuliskan kelulusannya dengan gemilang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak _'AKU LULUS YAAY'_ tapi agak gengsi juga melakukannya.

"Selamat, ya, nak Eren," ujar Rifa'i datar.

"..."

Mata Eren berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan gurunya tersebut. Kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu? Rasanya baru kemarin ia merajuk pada ayahnya karena dimasukkan ke sekolah ini dan mendadak sekarang ia harus meninggalkannya pula dengan berat hati.

"M-maaf, _ustadz_, meski saya sudah lulus, saya pasti rindu _ustadz_," ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"─rindu kenapa?"

Eren mendongakkan kepalanya, keheranan. "Lho, saya, 'kan, sudah lulus, jadi saya sudah tamat dari sekolah ini, ya, 'kan?"

"Yang bilang kamu sudah tamat itu siapa?" terdengar dengusan menahan tawa dari hidung Rifa'i. Eren melongo.

"T-tapi, tapi─"

"Kamu baru naik ke tingkat dua. Ampun, mau naik satu tingkat saja harus sampai satu setengah tahun mengajarimu," Rifa'i berpangku tangan sembari berusaha menyembunyikan seringai gelinya.

"J-jadi ada berapa tingkat di sini, pak?"

"Duabelas."

"UAPAAAA?!"

"Pokoknya, selamat berjuang sampai kau lulus yang sebenarnya, ya, Jaeger," Rifa'i menepuk kepala anak muridnya pelan dengan kasih sayang.

"..."

"Sudah, ya, sudah masuk waktu Zuhur, saya dapat giliran jadi _muadzin_ hari ini," Rifa'i berjalan pergi, baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara nyaring menghentikan langkahnya.

"_USTADZ_─"

Rifa'i menoleh sedikit.

"_SYUKRON!_" bola mata Rifa'i membesar tatkala melihat si pemuda berambut cokelat membungkuk hormat kepada dirinya.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Allah yang telah memberimu hidayah, nak," sahut Rifa'i datar.

Eren terpana mendengar perkataan sang ustadz. Sungguh, ia bersyukur bahwa orangtuanya tidak sia-sia menyekolahkan dirinya di sini─kenapa tidak dari dulu?

Nah, sekarang yang harus Eren pikirkan adalah kelulusan duabelas tingkatnya itu.

Namun, sudut mata Eren menangkap sesosok gadis berjilbab merah yang sangat familiar di matanya tengah memperhatikan dirinya dari balik tembok.

Eren tersenyum, dan menghampiri gadis tersebut. Inilah awal dari sesuatu yang berkontribusi pada masa depannya. Terima kasih, ya, Allah.

"_Assalamu'alaikum_," sapa Eren.

Sang gadis menunduk malu-malu menjawab salamnya. "_Wa'alaikumsalam_,"

"Eren Jaeger," Eren berbicara dengan nada bersahabat. "Namamu, _ukhti_?"

"Mikasa Ackerman,"

Ya, inilah awalnya. Sebuah rencana tuhan untuk dirinya.

Eren harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk mengucapkan _ijab kabul_.

.

.

.

**O-WA-RI!**

.

.

.

A/N: Ini fic Sekoting pertama saya! TTwTT /sujudsyukur/ terima kasih kepada tuhan kemudian kepada orang-orang yang senantiasa memberi saya dukungan moral selama ini. _SYUKRON!_

Saya sedang tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan proyek fic saya, dan kepikiran membuat tema Al-Sekoting. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah UvU

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review? :D


End file.
